When In Gwen's House
by Vicky-V
Summary: When you're a peasant, you share. And, technically, Arthur is still counting himself as one. MerlinxArthurxGwen post 2x02 oneshot.


**Ship:** MerlinxArthurxGwen

**Rating:** G

**Notes:** Threesome, spoilers for 2x02

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with BBC's Merlin, nor do I make any money writing this fanfiction.

xxx

**When In Gwen's House**

They snuck Arthur out through the maze of small tents and away when everybody was still celebrating the success of Sir William at the tournament. William would stay in it, considering it was for him, and all they could really do was hope that he could remember the pointers Arthur had given him about post-tournament celebrations and pull it off well.

It was a mutual feeling that William would probably be okay. He had adapted to the whole thing rather well.

Gwen wanted to get Arthur to some medical attention because he was still bleeding and while she knew how to clean and dress a wound it would be better if he got proper help. Arthur, on the other hand, managed to stick his chin up in the air while he flat out refused. As far as the rest of Camelot was concerned, he was still away seeing to the beast at the northern boarders. Arthur had instructed the men, his most trusted, to stay in the hills and wait for signs that the tournament was over. They knew how many days it should take. When they knew the tournament was over, Arthur was to meet them at the drop-off point in the forest the following morning so he could make his 'return'. He had to remain hidden for one more night.

Merlin helped Gwen to get Arthur as far as her front door before telling her he would be back as quickly as he could and then he hurried off in the dusk towards the castle. When he came back, not too long afterwards, he was panting, bent over and struggling to breathe, but still managed to hold out his bag towards Gwen and gasp out that it should contain everything she needed to see to Arthur. By then, Gwen had managed to get Arthur's armour off and sling over her table while he sat on her bed.

Once Merlin caught his breath, he told Gwen what both she and Arthur had already been able to guess. That Merlin had taken the supplies they would need from Gaius' supplies while he was at the celebration.

Gwen took on the task of cleaning and dressing the wound on Arthur's chest. When she frowned and looked worried upon discovering that Myror's weapon had pierced him deeper than first thought, Arthur tried to smile and tell her not to worry too much about it. Gwen didn't speak a word about it. She just gave him a brief look which said everything.

As Gwen wound a bandage around his chest, Merlin took a damp cloth, sat behind Arthur and cleaned the smears of dirt and dust from his skin. Arthur groaned low in his throat as he leaned back towards Merlin and the feeling of the damp, cool cloth pressing into and moved in circles against his skin. It had been a tough day. A tough tournament. But people had treated him like any other opponent and Arthur was glad for that, aches and all.

Apart from Arthur's unsuccessful attempt at passing off his wound as nothing to worry about, it was all done in silence. But that was okay. Sometimes, if there was silence between the three of them, there was something heavy in the air, the room would suddenly seem too small and neither could really think of something to say which would make that go away. Now it felt fine.

Gwen finished quickly and Merlin soon after. He half-heartedly tossed the cloth back towards the bowl of water where it sat on the floor. It landed with some of it hung over the edge and most of it in the water to be left until later. For now Merlin was much more interested in resting his legs on either side of Arthur and wrapping his arms around the prince's chest to pull him back.

"Oh, honestly." Arthur rolled his eyes but made no attempt to get away from Merlin's hold. Instead he shifted himself in order to find a more comfortable position against him.

"Do you know what that's like? Seeing something like that? There was too much blood running down your chest."

"I told you before, Merlin, it's no pillow fight." Arthur frowned down at where Merlin's fingers linked together across his stomach. He could feel the furrow of Merlin's brow against the back of his shoulder and it sent a cold punch to his gut.

Gwen still wasn't saying anything but the look on her face left Arthur with the curious feeling that he was somehow being nagged.

"And," Merlin's head raised and his chin rested on Arthur's shoulder. Something in the heavy air around them suddenly seemed to lift and Arthur couldn't be sure as to whether or not he liked it. Merlin was clearly and quickly trying to change the subject. "Gwen says you kissed her."

"Wha-!" Arthur felt the words stick in his throat and the wound on his chest sting as he whirled around so he may see Merlin's face. There was a smile upon it. When he looked back to Gwen, Arthur discovered that she too was smiling, while blushing and looking down at where Arthur's legs were crossed with Merlin's feet resting on either side. Looking a little closer, Arthur got the feeling that she was trying not to laugh. Her lips were pressed rather thin and the corners of her mouth kept twitching. "So how many others in Camelot know about this?"

"Just Merlin." Gwen managed to look Arthur in the eyes as she answered. Her voice came out in a soft little squeak, a sure sign that she _was_ trying not to laugh.

"And, quite frankly, it's not fair," Merlin said.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Oh." Gwen's back straightened and there was a sparkle which suddenly appeared in her eyes. "Oh, I get it."

Without waiting to explain to Arthur, Gwen leaned over, being careful not to press against his wounds, and towards Merlin, who was already stretching his neck forward. As their lips joined, Arthur watched and a warm jolt quickly shot through him. He started to note the small details, such as the way Gwen's eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly and the curve of Merlin's neck as he tilted his head.

When they parted, Gwen moved closer towards them. Arthur uncrossed his legs so she may settle at his left side and lean against him.

"Well?" Merlin caught Arthur's attention and was looking at him rather expectantly.

"Well what?" Arthur said, curling an arm around Gwen's waist. Although he knew what was coming.

"Odds need to be evened."

"And this is what you peasants do, is it? Equal shares all round?"

"Well, technically, you _are_ still a peasant," Gwen pointed out with a smile.

"And there's that saying, isn't there? When in Rome."

"Or Gwen's house." Arthur tried to sound none too happy. But he could feel a smile pulling at his own mouth so tried to hide it by turning his head and giving Merlin this apparently expected kiss. The angle wasn't quite right and so he could only get the corner of Merlin's mouth. Arthur could feel him smiling.

"There," Arthur said as he broke away and leaned back into Merlin. "Happy now?"

"Very," Merlin nodded before resting his chin back on Arthur's shoulder again. "Gwen?"

"Very." By now, Gwen had swung her legs over Arthur's lap and her thighs were pressing against Merlin's hands.

"You know what else peasants have to share?" Merlin said with a grin.

"I'm sure you're about to tell me." Arthur tried to sound at least a little bit annoyed, but it wasn't working very well.

"The bed."

Arthur glanced down at Gwen's bed, which they were currently all sat upon and which was clearly only meant to accommodate one person. Merlin's feet were resting on either side of Arthur's thighs, his fingers were linked together over Arthur's stomach and he was pressed as far as he could comfortably get against Arthur's back. Gwen rested her head on Arthur's left shoulder while she sat practically in his lap.

"Because I have a choice?"

"Because you'd complain?" Gwen pointed out.

_**END**_


End file.
